Artemis' Love Interests
by thefayzqueen
Summary: Valentine's Day is here for Artemis and not one but two boys very dear to her. You decide who she ends up with. Hints of both Robart or Wallart. I know it's super late to post this but it would please me to R&R just for old time's sake.


**Hey! Guys, I just love Ouran high school Host Club and Black Butler. So, I strangely wanted to tell all of you that I love fake twincest (Hehe for all who know 'cause you know what I'm talking about and for seeing your faces for those who don't, refreshing). Aaaahhh for some scary reasons, I decided to accept my cradle robbing ability/need and transfer it into this story *hint hint not getting any younger over here*. Anywho, just wanted to let you all know that *mumble for some strange reason, and I strangely wanted to post something just 'cause I hate Mondays.* *smile*. I always wanted you to know that because of some occurrence *cough cough homework cough cough*, I decided to post something. Yay! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, love triangles, or Valentine day battles over girls. (This might be a quickie one-shot just 'cause I can :])**

Artemis POV:

When I got to school, my locker didn't seem recognizable underneath the pink colored wrapping paper. This is probably one of many reasons why I despise Valentine's Day. Reason number one: it involves the color pink.

So when I opened my locker, it seemed like the Hallmark section of Valentine cards was stuffed in there along with multiple teddy bears, chocolates, and roses. I hurriedly sorted through all of it, searching for any of my books for first period. Reason number two: it involves cleaning. Excessive cleaning.

By the time I got to first period, most of my uniform was covered in red and pink sparkling confetti and my hair was slightly disheveled.

"Hey, Crock what's eating you today?" Dick Grayson asked, walking up to the me. The little ebony had his hands in the pockets of his blazer.

"Nothing really, Grayson. It's just that my locker got ambushed by someone who sent me valentines by the name of 'aster'. You wouldn't happen to know who he is, would you?" I asked, hopeful. Dick was rather popular.

"I haven't the slightest idea," he said, nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders and whistling innocently.

"Well, if you find out who he is, will you tell him that a certain Artemis Crock has a special a** whooping with his name on it?"

"Good to know, I'll do that. And Artemis, Happy Valentine's Day." Dick reached over and kissed me on the cheek, leaving me rather flustered and surprised.

It was, blissfully, a very fast day especially since it was a half-day, but it could have been nicer if I didn't get a certain announcement over the intercom.

"_Artemis Crock, please come to the Attendance Office after school, there is a package waiting for you in the office. Artemis, please come to the Attendance Office."_

So, when the final bell rang, I hiked over to the far corner of the campus where the office was located. I tried to open the main door but it was stuck fast, so I nearly pulled the door off the hinges while trying to get it open.

Finally, I wrenched the door open. I tried to walk in, but a huge mass of white fur was blocking the doorway. I turned to Linda, the secretary.

"What is this?"

"A young man with red hair dropped by earlier, carrying this huge white teddy bear and a basket of chocolate," Linda replied.

"Oh really? Did he leave a name?" I asked, having an inkling feeling as to who the "young man" was.

"He gave me a card for you." Linda opened one of the drawers of her desk and handed a card to me. I opened it.

_Dear Artemis,_

_By the time you read this, I should be long gone and jealous that a certain someone already got his Valentine gift. I know you're probably thinking about who in their right mind would lug around a huge white teddy bear, but I don't think I'm in my right mind, babe,' cause I got you on it all the time. I am probably not your first choice, or any choice for that matter, but I wanted to tell you that I'm not letting you go without a fight._

_Baywatch_

I reread the short card then wondered how I was going to get a huge white teddy bear home and in my house. I also wondered who I would choose : Wally or Dick? I can't just be swinging both of them around but I can't just be devoted to one. For me, one was like a favorite brother (**AN:** **incest** **hee hee**) while the other was a very close guy friend. Choosing one would destroy the other and I didn't want that for either of them. It was also not fair that I had known one longer than the other. I wanted both, but I can only have one.

I trekked back to my decorated locker and slowly gathered all of the valentines and the chocolate and the roses. As I was collecting all of it, I noticed a certain small box connected with a red string to one of the teddy bears. I opened it slowly, unaware of what it may be holding but curious all the same.

**A/N Hehehehehehe I decided to write two different endings. One will have a RobArt ending and the other will have a WallArt ending. I going to create a poll on my profile and you can vote on who you want Artemis to end up with. The winner will get their story to be the second chapter. If it's a tie, I will choose which to post first, and then, after chapter two, the other winner will be the other one. I am giving the poll two weeks for a response but if I get over 20 votes, I will make my choice then and there. I will try to update my other stories but I'm having a difficult time thinking of something for the rest of the team (BB and B and why Wally hates it) and number 23 of 25 reasons why Robin and Artemis likes each other might be a personal poem, so I'm kinda iffy about posting it. I'm stating my reasons and that is why I'm posting yet another story so I don't feel guilty about neglecting you guys. Anyway, I've been having a huge anime-filled spring break so far, so maybe an idea will come from there. If not, you can always bug me for no apparent reason. (I also need to update my profile… it's so outdated that it's disgusting)**

**Adios,**

**Thefayzqueen**


End file.
